Clay Bailey
Clay Bailey was the Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth. He fought evil to collect the magical Shen Gong Wu with the other Xiaolin warriors. His Wudai Weapon was the Big Bang Meteorang and his Wudai power was Wudai Crater. He was able to use his elemental powers with the Fist of Tebigong and the Third-Arm Sash. Biography Background Clay was from Texas as a cowboy and worked on a ranch, being raised by his parents along side his sister, Jesse. He later traveled back for the Star Hanabi. He had not initially known that the Star Hanabi was his father's lone star. After Dojo told them that it was the Star Hanabi, he needed to get it from him but he couldn't go back with his friends to the temple or the Star Hanabi until he proved he was a man. He later visited Texas again. This time his younger sister Jesse Bailey, who was the leader of the Black Vipers, an all-girl biker gang, attacked Clay. He called his own baby sister a varmint and held a sibling rivalry but he still would not fight her because he didn't think fighting her was right. After his sister sent him to the deep crust of the earth, he felt guilty for not fighting her and because of him they would probably die in that hole with air thinning. They were then were busted out by Jesse but only to be fooled again by her to get their Shen Gong Wu or "Shen Gong Warts" as she calls them, Clay had no choice but to fight his sister and win. But when Jesse fell off her bike, Clay's brotherly nature kicked in, even for Jesse and used his rope to save her but he was fooled once again and Jesse won. But at the end of the day she didn't feel right about cheating and hurting Clay so she gave back the Shen Gong Wu except the Wings of Tinabi Personality Clay was a very mellow and patient, and did not get ruffled easily. There are few things that will make Clay angry, some being taking or messing with his hat, or harming his friends. Clay was also very honorable, trustworthy and chivalrous, and was somewhat old-fashioned in his ways. Clay used Tai Chi, referred to as "Old Man Kung Fu" by Raimundo. In his very first Xiaolin Showdown, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Omi did not have any faith in Clay winning against their nemesis, Jack Spicer, because of his patient maner and characteristics of his element. But Clay proved the other Monks wrong by using sunflower seeds to attract the bird in the showdown instead of aggressively attacking and harming the bird. Clay, naturally, was also the strongest of the Dragons in training. Clay could often think of creative solutions to problems, and his patience was valuable to the other Monks. He always had a way to find the light of every bad situation. He took on the "big brother" role of the team, always protecting and caring for the other Monks. He was also a big eater, his first loyalty being to any food he laid his eyes on, particularly pork chops. Physical appearance Clay was the tallest and the biggest of the monks. He had a stocky build, blonde hair, blue eyes, a round nose, a few light freckles under his eyes, big hands and huge arms. He was never seen without his cowboy hat, even when wearing his Xiaolin robes. Dragon Powers and Abilities Powers * Earth Manipulation: As the Dragon of the Earth, Clay has the power to control, and shape earth, including stone and rock. In addition to his elemental abilities and martial arts skills, he had other superhuman attributes such as: *'Superhuman Strength:' He is also super-humanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' His reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. *'Enhanced Agility:' He possessed agility beyond that of a normal human being. He could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. * Enhanced Durability: He had proven to have a nearly superhuman durability. Attacks Clay's attacks are: * Clay's Xiaolin Apprentice move ** Seismic Kick Earth: He kicks the ground and creates a huge earthquake or simply kicks the enemy with extreme force. In the Flesh *'Clay's Wudai Warrior move' ** Wudai Crater Earth: This takes on several forms but was usually Clay slamming the ground creating an earthquake or throwing rocks at the enemy. Treasure of the Blind Swordsman He could also create several spikes out of earth capable of reaching and destroying Jack's Jack-Bots as well as creating shoes, gauntlets or even a full body armor out of earth. With this attack his ability to manipulate earth was even greater than before. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Like all the monks, he had incredible fighting skills and was a Wudai Warrior. He used Tai Chi. * Lasso Expert: Clay was very skilled with a lasso which he consistently used for snagging items, saving allies as well as capturing opponents. Weapons * Shen Gong Wu: His signature Shen Gong Wu were the Fist of Tebigong, the Lasso Boa Boa and the Third Arm Sash which he usually combined with his element. He was the only character to have so many signature Shen Gong Wu. * Wudai Weapon: His Wudai Weapon was the Big Bang Meteorang, a metal boomerang that, when thrown, could multiply into about eight powerful, rock shattering boomerangs. * Elemental Shen Gong Wu: His Elemental Shen Gong Wu was the Longhorn Taurus.Wu Got the Power * Lasso: As a cowboy, Clay always carries a lasso that he uses in every mission. Weaknesses His chivalrous ways, Clay would never fight or hit a girl and therefore would not battle any female even if they are evil.Katnappe! Relationships Family Clay has a younger sister and a father (and his mother was shown in a flashback when the other monks first met Jesse). He also had various relatives: * Buford, who was apparently bigger in size compared to Clay. * Lily, his grandmother, who he used to be scared of (or more specifically, her pinching his cheek and kissing him, mostly the latter).Dreamscape * Otis, his uncle. Jesse - Clay was Jesse's older brother. The two seemed to be very close as children. Eventually, she became jealous because her parents chose Clay to become a Xiaolin Dragon. The two patched up their differences and strengthened their relationship by the end of their last encounter. Friends Omi - Clay looked after Omi, and was very nice to him. The two have saved each others lives on several occasions. However, Omi did not have the same level of respect towards Clay, often whining towards or about him. Because of this, Clay saw Omi as a little brother-type figure. Kimiko - Clay seemed to take on the ¨big brother¨ role towards Kimiko. He never fights with her and was always polite towards her. He was sometimes seen protecting her or trying to comfort her. Some examples are when her father gets zombified by Panda Bubba, he put his arm around her shoulder and leads her out into the hallway, or when Omi stays in ¨Omitown¨ and she falls on her head he helped her up. Raimundo - Raimundo and Clay appear to be best friends. However, the two often taunt each other or makes jokes about the situation the other was in (Raimundo doing the former while Clay does the latter), though this was all in good faith. Dojo - Clay and Dojo share a close bond, as Dojo regularly resided in Clay's hat or on his shoulder. Clay was shown to be protective of Dojo, who responded by having strong faith in Clay (more so than the other monks) and regularly referred to him as 'my man.' Major Battles Episode Appearances Season Two Season Three |Chronicles= }} Trivia * Although Clay said he shouldn't fight a girl in Katnappe!, he did fight Wuya in Days Past. * Clay was the only Xiaolin Monk that traveled to his home country twice in the series. References See Also |} |} Category:Xiaolin Side Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters